Rencontre au Pôle Nord
by Haloa
Summary: Jim visite une planète recouverte de neige et de glace. Il y fait une étrange rencontre qui va à jamais changer sa vision des Vulcains...


**Rencontre au Pôle Nord**

 _Journal de bord du Commandant Spock, date stellaire 5532.7_

 _L'Enterprise est toujours en orbite de la planète SC15. Planète inhabitée dont la surface est à 97,6% recouverte de neige et de glace._

 _La durée d'ensoleillement n'y est que de 7 heures et la température maximale ne dépasse pas les 3°C lorsque son soleil est à son zénith._

 _Cela fait actuellement 4 heures qu'une équipe constituée de géologues s'est rendue à la surface, via une navette pilotée par le Capitaine Kirk…Et cela fait maintenant une heure que cette même équipe m'a rapporté la disparition soudaine de notre Capitaine…Pourquoi s'est-il éloigné des géologues comme l'a laissé entendre le Lieutenant Carris. S'est-il perdu dans le dédalle de grottes découvert sous la surface ? A-t-il été victime d'une avalanche ? Est-il tombé dans une crevasse ?_

Spock soupira bruyamment, mettant en pause l'enregistrement du journal de bord. Il était sur la passerelle, assis dans le fauteuil du Capitaine Kirk. A ses côtés se trouvait le Dr McCoy, bouillonnant dans une tenue adaptée aux basses températures, un tricordeur médical en bandoulière.

« Spock, dépêchez-vous de terminer ce foutu journal de bord ! Il reste moins de deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit et si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai le récupérer avant qu'il ne meurt d'hypothermie !» Dit Léonard, le visage rouge et le front perlant de sueur.

Spock soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de l'accoudoir, reprenant ainsi l'enregistrement du journal de bord.

Il était tenté d'ajouter que le Capitaine Kirk avait lourdement insisté pour diriger lui-même cette expédition car il trouvait « _fun_ » de se dégourdir les jambes sur un glacier par une température de -8°C …Spock était tenté d'ajouter qu'il avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader, lui rappelant qu'un pilote chevronné accompagnait déjà les géologues. Seulement voilà, le Capitaine Kirk n'avait pas tenu compte de ses recommandations et était parti, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, le laissant aux commandes de l'Enterprise.

 _Reprise du journal de bord_

 _Le Capitaine Kirk ne répond toujours pas à nos appels. La première de mes hypothèses est qu'il est inconscient. La seconde est que son communicateur est en panne… Une troisième hypothèse est que les roches constituant les parois des cavernes empêchent toutes transmissions sous la surface…Une dernière hypo…_

« SPOCK ! » L'interrompit McCoy. « Non mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas fan des températures glaciales mais là IL FAUT Y ALLER ! »

« … » ( _Long soupir pas très vulcain*)_

oOOOo

Les conditions atmosphériques s'étaient malheureusement dégradées au point de rendre le retour de la navette impossible. Spock avait donc ordonné le retour de l'équipe au sol par le biais du téléporteur. Spock, McCoy et quatre hommes de la sécurité prirent aussitôt la place de leurs collègues sur les plots de téléportation.

Vêtu d'un anorak bleu, visière sur les yeux, une main gantée abaissa momentanément son cache-nez, se faisant ainsi entendre du technicien en charge du téléporteur. « Energie ! » Annonça Spock.

Les six hommes disparurent du vaisseau pour réapparaître au pied d'un glacier, au côté de la navette et au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige. Ils prirent aussitôt la direction du Nord-Est, vers les cavernes récemment découvertes, dernière localisation connue du Capitaine…

oOOOo

 _Pendant ce temps, quelque part sous la planète SC15._

Jim ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. Une douleur lancinante irradiait son dos et descendait le long de sa jambe droite tandis que le froid engourdissait ses autres membres, membres qu'il ressentait à peine. Un fin rayon de soleil parvenait à entrer par la fissure, au-dessus de lui.

« Quelle chute ! Heureusement, j'ai atterri sur ce tas de neige ! » Dit Jim à haute-voix.

« Oui, quelle chance ! Deux mètres plus loin et vous vous empaliez sur des stalagmites de glace ! » Lui répondit une voix grave.

Jim fit un effort pour s'asseoir. Il abaissa sa capuche pour mieux dévisager l'individu assis devant lui. Un gros bonhomme vêtu d'un costume rouge le fixait, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » bafouilla Jim, craignant déjà d'entendre la réponse.

« Qui suis-je ? Je suis Santa Claus bien sûr ! Ou le Père Noël si vous préférez m'appeler ainsi. » Lui répondit le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche.

« Santa Claus…Le …Le Père Noël… bien sûr…C'est ce que je craignais, ma tête a heurté le sol et j'ai une commotion cérébrale… Où sont vos rennes et les Lutins ?» Ricana Jim, se recouchant soudain dans la neige. Le froid engourdissait à présent son dos, jouant un rôle antalgique. Bonne nouvelle : il souffrait d'hypothermie en plus d'avoir des hallucinations !

« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à croire, Jim ? »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? …Peu importe. Alors par où commencer ? Nous sommes sur une planète à des années-lumière de la Terre, dans un environnement ressemblant vaguement au Pôle Nord…vous allez me dire que vous faîtes tous les ans le trajet en traîneau jusqu'à la Terre pour distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants terriens ? »

« A vrai dire, non. Mais je l'ai fait pendant des années quand je vivais sur Terre, au Pôle Nord. Mais une année, mes lutins en ont eu assez et ils m'ont abandonné sur cette planète sans aucun moyen d'en repartir. »

« Ben voyons. »

« Jim, il me semble que vous étiez plus facile à convaincre lors de votre rencontre avec Abraham Lincoln. » Déclara le Père Noël.

Jim releva la tête. Peu de gens connaissait en détail cette mission, celle où un homme prétendant être Abraham Lincoln s'était rendu à bord de l'Enterprise.

« Vous êtes là pour une expérience, encore une fois il s'agit du bien qui affronte le mal ? » Demanda Jim, perplexe.

« Les enfants gentils, les enfants méchants…Non, non, Jim, je ne tiens plus cette liste à jour depuis longtemps. »

Jim soupira, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

« Je suis en train de perdre la tête…et je vais mourir seul, ça je l'ai toujours su… » Murmura Jim en fermant les yeux.

« Allons mon garçon, il ne faut pas t'endormir ! Tu dois continuer à me parler… »

« Parler…oui…ne pas m'endormir…C'est exactement ce que dirait Léonard. Très bien. Alors racontez-moi. Où sont partis vos lutins ? »

Le Père Noël ne semblait pas ravi de reprendre la conversation sur ce sujet. Il perdit aussitôt sa bonhomie.

« Ces sales traîtres…Ils m'ont dit en avoir assez de sourire tout le temps et de fabriquer des jouets. Ils en avaient également assez de la neige et du froid. Ils voulaient vivre sur une planète plus chaude…dans le désert…Ils voulaient qu'on s'installe sur Vulcain ! »

« Vulcain ! » S'esclaffa Jim. « Et vous allez me dire qu'ils l'ont fait ? Et qu'ils se sont mélangés aux Vulcains ! » Jim se tordait de rire. Imaginant soudain Spock déguisé en Lutin du Père Noël. Spock, mi Humain, mi Lutin ? Bizarrement, il sentait que son corps entier se réchauffait !

oOOOo

«Vite, Docteur McCoy ! Il convulse ! »

« Jim ? … Jim ? …Spock, je ne comprends pas. Ce ne sont pas des convulsions ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire comme ça ? Jim, réveillez-vous ?»

Le Dr McCoy ajusta la couverture de survie autour du corps de Jim.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa trace grâce à ses signes vitaux, indiqués par son scanner médical. Ils avaient d'abord retrouvé le sac à dos de Jim avant de tomber sur l'entrée d'une faille par laquelle Jim était tombé. Descendu en rappel avec le Docteur, Spock dévisageait son Capitaine, un sourcil relevé disparaissant sous son bonnet.

« Docteur McCoy, je pense plus prudent de le ramener à bord…et vite. »

« Vous avez raison, Spock. Je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce qui le fait autant rire ! » Ajouta le Dr McCoy, heureux d'avoir retrouvé Jim vivant.

 **FIN.**

 **Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**


End file.
